Thread of Tales
by L0llyp0p
Summary: Five demigods will try and decipher a poet's words with help of those that both trustworthy and deceitful in order to follow the path they seek. However with the odds stacked up against them, will they succeed?
1. Prologue

**Okay so I really wanted to write an Oc story for a while and now I've started to write stuff down. Okay so on with the requirements and rules**

**- I need 5 demigods  
- Greeks and romans accepted  
- PM ONLY!  
- I'm also looking for someone to co-story this with me so if anyones interested please PM me  
- no children of Artemis, Hera and if Roman Minerva**

**Edit-10/02/2013**

**I'm only accepting by PM and I am putting the form on my profile as I don't want this story to be deleted. I will be deleting those forms sent my reviews but your OC won't be discounted.**

**The prologue**

* * *

The poet wistfully set down his stylus and sighs wistfully, if only he could write more, Instead of having to go to that cultural wasteland on the edge the empire.

The wronged man slowly collects his objects of trade a pot of ink, pieces of worn parchment and his beloved stylus. Hanging his head low he takes one last look at his cherished home and resignedly trudges out of his house.

The soldiers that are to escort him to his exile are not kind to the aged man instead they are cruel and harsh and laugh in his face. They roughly hoisted him up to the wagon and don't even wait for the banished poet to settle before they are off to the harbour.

Publius Ovidius Naso frowns as he rubs a forming bruise due to the uncomfortable journey. Looking up from his work he scowls subtlety at the oncoming Statue of Augustus, his banisher unfortunately a Legionnaire catches his foul face and hits him on the back of the head hard.

"Be respectful to your emperor, be grateful you're not dead" he brutally whispers catching the attention of his companions.

Ovid just rubs the sore part of his head and glowers "Maybe I should send him some more of my work" he says sarcastically causing the solider to roughly grab jaw and shove him against the edge of the bumpy wagon.

"How dare you speak to our emperor like that" He hisses and tightens his grip causing the poet to choke a little "I might as well throw you of this wagon and leave you to ro-" the solider is cut off by what seems to be his senior.

"Enough Mopsus" he warns and Mopsus reluctantly let's go of Ovid and shuffles back to the other side of the wagon. Ovid is about to thank the senior when he speaks with a cold smile "he's good for dead anyway, I'll be surprised if he lasts the journey"

This causes a chorus of harsh laughter and Ovid freezes, the senior was right. The journey was harsh and cold and the place he was going to was even more so, with only his work to go with him he had no idea how he will last.

Flicking through the parchment he comes across the last thing he wrote in his home, the ink was smudged due his hasty exit but it was still legible.

_Five shall be led by a thread of tales  
To take the cautious path is how you will prevail  
The past and –_

The poet carefully hides the parchment from the soldiers' eyes, he had no idea why he wrote those words but whatever creative flow that was present there had now been gone.

Ovid as looks in disdain at the ship that would take him far away from any kind face he will ever know.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this far and please make them as descriptive as possible it really helps =)**


	2. AN

**Okay so thanks for all your OCs I'm still accepting but I really need boys and Romans, preferable Roman boys. **

**So this is my Oc.**

Name: Carmen Rebecca Johnson

Age:16

Gender: female

Nickname: Johnson (what her sarcastic friends call her) princess (she hates that one) becks (most of her friends call her)

Roman/Greek: Roman

Position: former senator in cohort 2

Godly Parent: Janus

Mortal family:  
Erika Johnson a wealthy business woman who is often away and has nothing to do with her daughter except from critiquing her looks and sending her away.

Height and weight: 5'8 and slightly underweight for her age. She has a dancer like figure and wishes for more muscle

Skin: Olive skin tone and has a scar running diagonally across her back. She has her cartilage pierced (as a way to rebel against her mother). The most prominent feature about her is the collection of swirls starting from her left shoulder and continuing down her back

Hair: brown choppy pixie cut

Eyes: heterochromia eyes with one blue and the other green

Personality: Carmen is sharp tongued and very blunt which gains her friends and enemy's. she very sarcastic and stubborn and never changes her mind and uses sharp witted retorts. She isn't afraid to take credit for something she did because she believes she deserves it but hates it when people place the blame on her. She always gets to the point about things and always takes the hard route. She is always baiting for a fight and is never afraid to show off. She hates to show weakness of any kind and believes that if she works towards something she will get it. She is an expert at lying and scheming. When angry she is the most foulest person she is very sarcastic and will shout at anyone who annoys her. She has a very short fuse and will rush into something than rather plan it out. She is not a team player as she believes by working in a team there is a greater chance of things going wrong. She will always fight for what she believes to be right even if its against her friends. Despite this attitude she has a strong moral code and will act out despite the risks. She is often arrogant and judges people quickly.

Formal outfit: A knee length red chiffon dress, black heels

Camp Outfit: a knotted CBH t-shirt , aviators, boots , distressed shorts and a leather jacket

Everyday Outfit: loose knotted tank top,aviators, boots , distressed shorts and a leather jacket

What would they do it a challenging situation: she would dive straight in to it rather than think it out before hand and make a joke about it

Weapon: a collection of 7 throwing knives and two ringtone filled with poison the other with a sleeping draft

Powers: has the ability to sense when a big choice has to be made but often can't tell what the choices are or the outcome. This leaves her with a great sense of foreboding and horrible nightmares. When ever a choice including her has to made another swirl joins her collection to remind her of the immense choice. she also knows how to control the mist to an extent that it will work on demigods for a short period of time but this causes her to be extremely tired and increases the chance of a cluster headache

Likes: privacy, secrets, wining , taking risks , running, joking around, climbing things and being at high places.

Dislikes: having her fate decided for her, losing, people touching wit her stuff, people thinking she is weak.

Strengths: determination, thinking quickly, ability to deduce people, cunning, agility

Weaknesses: rashness, short temper, lack of empathy, not being able to express her feelings, her illness

Fears/phobias: mortality and failure

Fatal Flaw: her determination

History: She lived a fairly spoilt and comfortable life but she was always seeking the approval of her mother who she never saw. By the time she was 12 she realised her mother didn't care so rebelled against Erika's values by getting expelled, flunking class, cutting her hair and getting her ears pierced. This continued until she was 14 when she got her first choice, she woke up screaming in the middle of the night with a burning on her shoulder. When she looked at her shoulder a swirl had becoming engraved into the skin. She didn't tell her mother and just bound it up. 2 weeks later the wolves came and she immediately followed a couple of hours later after that the swirl healed up completely just to leave a scar. After she had completed her training with Lupa And on her way to camp Jupiter she was lost and took residence in a cave where she met a hermit who was a demigod of Janus and told her of her parentage and showed her how to manipulate the mist. She stayed with him for a week learning all she could but then one day a hellhound attacked and the demigod sacrificed himself to save her saying it was his choice. Horrified she ran all the way to CJ arriving exhausted but safe. She was put into the second cohort due to the letter the demigod gave and she found out he was a former praetor. At CJ she had a hard time and due to her spoilt upbringing she was bullied a lot and this told her to fight back. She eventually gained the respect of the legion and was voted senator when she was 15. Over the time during her travels and at CJ she suffered nightmares and more marks appeared but the worst one came 3 months after she was made senator. She woke up the whole barrack and her back was covered in blood. She was immediately seen by a medic and cleaned up but she couldn't sleep for the next 3 days. On the 3 day Janus showed her , her choices of staying and going. She was unsure at first but at she was shown the outcomes of both she chose to go. She sneaked out and made it home. Where she was criticised by her mother and sent of to boarding school. Now she has been going to boarding school and trying to live a normal life but they want her back.

Friends: people who she can be sarcastic with yet tell her wether its been taken to far. Someone who can calm her down when she is angry and hold her back

Enemies: people who don't understand sarcasm and take everything seriously and people that always disagree wit her

Romance: a guy that she can clash horns with and argue with but at the same time hold her back w,hen she is angry and calm her down. She would want a guy who is also her friend as well as her boyfriend.

Anything else: suffers from cluster headaches which makes her in serve pain from anything to 3 minutes to an hour.


	3. Chapter 1 and Results

**Hey **

**I'm sorry I've left this story for so long but here is the opening chapter thing me bob**

**Okay so about the OC's there are so many good ones and I hate how I've had to whittle it down , so the ones below are the ones I've chosen to feature in the story and there is more than the quest number. So I'm going to have a few chapters where all the characters are going to take part as there are going to be a few chapters at camp. Then Im going to chose the ones on the quest. So the demigods are:**

**Clyde Earls - GhoulHunter15**

** Elliot Carcer - FictionShadow**

** Jack Frey- AbnormalAzn**

** Charlotte Kayi Anala - Storm229**

** Ricky Valor- movies798**

**Casper Jake Bennett - BlowMeOneLastKiss**

**Sophia Miller -LouisVuittonluver  
**  
**Adelaide MacKeltar- AvelineUnseeliePrincess**

** Liggy Grace Lent - ShimmeringDaisyFace  
****  
Daniel Marcow - Alicia Mirza**

**For those who have been accepted I have 3 questions and one request (if Ive asked you those questions you don't have to answer)**

**1. What are your Oc's formal, causual and camp wear ?**

**2. What does your Oc think of Carmen Johson (my oc)**

**3. Are you okay with your OC dying**

**and could you please write a little scene from you Oc's POV**

**Thankks =)**

* * *

Carmen's eyes snap open as the sound of thundering feet rudely rouse her from her sleep, she has half the mind to get up and scream and the younger years for making such a loud noise but as soon as she lifts herself up from her bed. A searing pain travels across her back and straight into her muscles causing Carmen to collapse back on to her stomach.

Groaning Carmen carefully sits up being careful not to twinge her back than possible, when the yelling and shouting comes running again through the corridor where she resides, she is about to open the door to her room and yell some few choice words when her friend beats her to it.

After the few choice words are yelled a calm silence follows then a gentle knock at the door, Carmen's head snaps to the door and yawning she calls out "come in"

The door is kicked open causing it to loudly crash against the opposing wall revealing her friend who seems just as tired as she is, leaning against the door frame for support.

"What's up, Tash?" Carmen asks slipping out of bed and heads towards the wardrobe avoiding the various clutter on the floor.

Tash shrugs and stifling a yawn she responds "Nothing much" and raising an eyebrow at the clutter she continues "been studying all night"

Carmen peeps out of the wardrobe door and grumbles at the sight of the discarded maths books on the floor "What" she exclaims "I completely forgot about today"

Tash raises an eyebrow "You forgot and you've been studying all night for the exam" she slowly states "how could you forget" she exclaims using her hands for emphasis, a very confused looked appearing across her face.

"I had other things on my mind, okay" Carmen comments, a warning tone in her voice as she watches her friend warily.

"Coolio, I'll see you at breakfast" her exhausted friend says too tired to persuade Carmen to give her information and turns on her heel to exit the room.

Carmen breathes a sigh of relief and bends down to pick up a roll of bandages that lay discarded on the floor, another painful memory of last night.

Unwrapping the coverings that are on mid part of her back, Carmen winces as the fabric roughly brushes the tender flesh.

Twisting round in the mirror Carmen sees another intricate swirl carved out on her back, grabbing a bottle of disinfectant she mercilessly applies the liquid on the wound biting her lip as it made contact to her back.

Once she had dressed the wound and put everything back in its rightful place, Carmen made herself busy by tidying her room and checking that everything in its rightful place.

Right before she is about to head to school, Carmen quickly grabs two pieces of jewellery along with a small dagger which she conceals within her sleeve. She isn't always this cautious rather she is known to throw caution into the wind but she has been marked again. And with a heavy heart she knows it can only mean trouble.

Fidgeting in her chair Carmen watches as the rest of the pupils file in to their respective places, she had already been in the exam room for about thirty minutes due to extra time and she couldn't focus on anything.

Looking up at the clock for what seems to be the umpteenth time, something blue catches her eye causing herself to be on high alert. In risk of being caught cheating Carmen uses her pherial vision to try and see what that blue was.

Pondering in her head, the tapping of her pen becomes more frantic and louder as she finds herself coming closer to the answer.

_Blue isn't part of the school uniform_ she reaches that conclusion at the same time as a voice comes ringing through her ears

"Hello Princess"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and Review =)**


End file.
